


Paper Thin

by oreob1tch



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Also kind of, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, I tried to be funny sksks, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, and I failed, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: The steady thumping wakes him up. At first he thinks that, somehow, someone got into his apartment. Then the thumping quickens and Hongjoong groans. The damn neighbor has someone over. Again.





	Paper Thin

**Author's Note:**

> heyo heyo, I am /back/. With yet another hohong for y'all! I didn't proofread this, so if there are typos, I apologize but I didn't notice. Let me know?  
> Also, I hope you will like his at least a little :)

It is an exceptionally nice Sunday. Sun is shining, the birds are chirping and the only thing that's missing is a cliché anime opening song playing in the background. Hongjoong finally has a day off from work and he wants to spend it in his bed, watching stupid movies on his laptop and maybe jerk off in peace. That's his plan for this calm, nice Sunday and there's nothing that can ruin it.

 

Right?

 

Wrong.

 

It's around one in the afternoon when he hears the loud bang followed by several curse words, some of which Hongjoong has never heard before. He's got to admit that whoever is cursing, they have an excellent vocabulary.

 

Putting one and one together, he realizes that it's probably his new neighbor. The lady that used to live in the apartment next door with her husband decided to run away with a guy twenty years younger than her and the poor husband sold the place.   
Hongjoong still remembers the guy crying as he was saying goodbye, waving at him. Hongjoong was looking out of the window, not because he wanted to say goodbye, but because he burnt his lunch and had to get some fresh air into his lungs and get rid of the smoke. But he waved back anyway.

 

That was a month ago, and now, he has a new neighbor.  
He runs to the door and tries to peek through the peephole but Hongjoong is short and the peephole's too high and he can't see anything. And because he's curious, he opens the door, slowly, inaudibly, just to find out that someone's standing right in front of his door, facing him, and he's not subtle, at all.

 

That someone is... Tall. But basically everyone is tall compared to Hongjoong so that itself doesn't tell him much. He's also staring at him, so Hongjoong does the only logical thing - shuts the door and pretends nothing happened. That doesn't last for long because the guy knocks on the door and Hongjoong huffs, opening it again, leaning against the door frame, acting like this is the first time he's seeing him. "Oh. Hi." He should get an Oscar for his acting skills. "Can I help you?"

 

The guy smiles, and gestures at the box by the door to his apartment. "I'm Yunho. Your new neighbor." Hongjoong waves at him awkwardly, so he adds: "I just wanted to ask if you could help me move my stuff, but-" he looks at him, head to toe, "the box is probably heavier than you."

 

What a dick, Hongjoong thinks as he wordlessly closes the door again. He gets it, he's short, skinny, and sometimes he struggles with reaching the top cupboards because they're so high up but that doesn't mean he can't help. He's not useless.

 

He hears some noise and distressed cursing. Quickly, he grabs a chair and stands on it to peak at his neighbor to see him struggling. He finally manages to get everything into one box and picks it up, stumbling into his apartment, leaning against the door. As he turns around to kick the door closed, something falls out of the box and lands in the middle od the corridor.

 

It's... It's a vibrator, as he soon realizes. He can't help but laugh, opens the door and quickly walks over to the other apartment and knocks on the door. Yunho opens it, glares at Hongjoong and asks what he needs. Hongjoong points at the toy abandoned on the floor and starts laughing again as Yunho turns beet red, grabs it and slams the door closed again.

 

****

 

Yunho isn't the best neighbor. For some reason, they don't really get along since day one,  always glaring at each other and mumbling almost inaudible hello's. And it's not like Hongjoong wants to have this bad relationship with him, they just didn't click.

 

But Yunho is really cute, that much he admits. He's exactly Hongjoong's type which makes things even worse, because he can't help but stare every time they bump into each other.

 

Yunho is also super loud. He has a habit of blasting music full volume almost every night, throwing parties,..and he brings people home. Which shouldn't be any of Hongjoong's concern, but the thing is: they share a bedroom wall. And the walls are thin, like paper thin. And well, Hongjoong has heard things he didn't necessarily want to hear.

 

The first time it happened, it took Hongjoong a minute to realize what exactly he's hearing and once he did, he ran to the living room and slept on the couch. He couldn't look Yunho in the eyes for a week.  
But it became such a routine thing and now Hongjoong just puts on headphones and tries not to focus on the way he can hear Yunho moan through the wall.

 

It doesn't always work because, as mentioned, Yunho is _loud_. And a talker. Hongjoong has heard more things than he'd like to admit. And it's such an awkward thing to be confronted about, so he never said anything.

 

He probably should've.

 

The steady thumping wakes him up. At first he thinks that somehow, someone got into his apartment. Then it quickens and Hongjoong groans. The damn neighbor has someone over. Again.

 

This time, it's a guy. Hongjoong quickly found out that Yunho hooks up with girls and guys. If they were on better terms, maybe they'd hook up too.

 

Whoever it is tonight, he's _loud_. It gets Hongjoong wondering what the hell is Yunho doing to him and full of guilt, he feels himself getting hard when Yunho starts to _talk._ He's really good at dirty talk. Hongjoong wishes he didn't know that.

 

He closes his eyes and thinks of anything else but what Yunho is talking about.  
Puppies, old people, his own mother. He's not getting a boner here and he's definitely not going to touch himself, that would be weird.

 

But because it doesn't seem like they're going to stop any time soon, Hongjoong sits up, turns around and pounds on the wall to let them know that he can _hear_. He hears rustling, confused noises and then they _continue._ Hongjoong huffs in annoyance and bangs on the wall again. "Can you shut up?!" He yells. Yunho says something, he doesn't understand what, and they still keep on going. Even louder.   
Annoyed, Hongjoong gets up, and stumps over to Yunho's front door. He rings the bell and keeps pressing the button until Yunho swings the door open. "What?"

 

_He's naked._

 

"Can you keep your volume down? Other people would like to sleep!"

 

A guy peaks from behind Hongjoong's neighbor. He's also naked, but also really cute. He looks wrecked. Hongjoong definitely doesn't think about why. "Who's that? Is he joining us?"

 

Hongjoong's eyes widen in horror. "What the fuck."

 

Yunho snorts. "He's too scared he'd like it."

 

"Just...be quiet, please. I'm trying to sleep." He's done with this conversation, he's tired and it takes all of his willpower not to check Yunho out. Especially a certain body part.

 

Yunho's partner smiles. "Sorry, we will. Goodnight."

 

With that, he goes back into his own apartment and just in case sleeps on the couch that night.

 

 

  
He talks about him with his friends later that week. Mingi doesn't really pay attention until Hongjoong mentions the fiasco with Yunho and his partner, that obviously catches his interest. "Is he cute?"

 

"This is not what this is about, Mingi!" The younger (and taller) boy glares at him and Hongjoong sighs. "Yes, he is, very cute, actually. But he's annoying and sleeps around a lot and we just don't get along."

 

Mingi takes a sip of his overpriced coffee. "Does it bother you that he sleeps around?" Hongjoong shakes his head. "Couldn't care less."

 

Mingi nods. "Or - and that's more probable- you want to sleep with him, too, and you're jealous, hyung."

 

"Don't be ridiculous, Mingi-yah. He's cute and all but we wouldn't work, not even in bed. " Mingi says nothing, just keeps sipping his basic bitch coffee, looking at Hongjoong like he knows something the older doesn't.

 

****

 

There is something about Yunho that keeps Hongjoong up at night. The obvious reason is the taller boy being incredibly loud, disregarding all of Hongjoong's pleads and complaints. Maybe it's also because he's seen him with way too many different people which left him wondering if Yunho has commitment issues or why exactly is this happening - even though it's none of his business. Or perhaps, it's Yunho's voice that leaves him weak in the knees. Hongjoong is more than happy with his single life but this annoying human confuses the fuck out of him.

 

And listening to him having sex every other night doesn't really help with this confusion. More often than not he gets hard and either takes a cold shower to calm the fuck down, or awkwardly wanks off, ashamed. He needs to get laid, get rid of this tension that has been bothering him lately.

 

He really doesn't plan on getting hard while watching a movie, damn _High School Musical_ , but young Zac Efron does things to him.

With an inaudible "fuck it" he puts the laptop on his bedside table and pulls his shorts down his thighs, wiggling his butt in attempt to get comfortable.

 

Hongjoong bites his lower lip, groaning. What is he teasing himself for, he doesn't understand. Maybe he just wants it to feel like there's someone with him, like it's not his own hand, his own fingers grazing his half hard dick through the underwear. But he is alone, so there's no point, he decides.  
He puts his whole hand on himself and presses the palm down, letting out a loud moan. He has so much pent up stress and all he needs is a good wank to relieve himself.

 

He throws his head back, leaning against the wall and moans again, still palming himself when he hears that.  
A low, deep moan. He's not even aware but it makes him whimper. Another low moan, definitely not coming from him. But from the other side of the wall...from Yunho's apartment. From his bedroom.  
Hongjoong shudders at that. He doesn't like that guy at all, but the thought of him doing the same Hongjoong is, it's doing things to him.

 

He reaches into his underwear and takes hold of his dick, not holding back the whimpers. Yunho moans again. Louder. So Hongjoong starts stroking himself, whining, needy and loud.  
Another moan. Louder than the previous one.

 

Is he..is he trying to be louder than Hongjoong?  
It's so on, he thinks, letting out noises any pornstar could be jealous off as he continues to jerk off. With every whimper he lets out, Yunho moans even louder. It's a competition. Who's the noisiest and who can last longer.

 

Hongjoong is trying not to think about the fact that they're basically jerking off together, both very much aware of what's the other one doing. He's not thinking about it, because that's gay.

 

But, Hongjoong is gay, he's actually so gay that he involuntarily imagines Yunho touching him, his big hands on his cock, and his body trembles, reacting to imaginary Yunho's touch.

 

He doesn't like his neighbor at all but goddamn it, he'd be lying if he said he's not hot. "Yunho.." he whimpers, already close. He didn't say it too loud but the other one heard anyway, if the "what the fuck, fuck, goddamn it" is anything to go by. Yunho groans, voice trembling as he finishes. It's super loud, he's basically growling and Hongjoong whines at the sound, jerking himself off, fast and messy. He cums all over his hand and starts laughing. "I won!" He singsongs, making sure Yunho can hear. The younger man bangs at the wall.

 

"Shut the fuck up!"

 

***

 

"I want him to run me over," Hongjoong groans as Mingi hands him another cup of ridiculously expensive coffee. It's not even that good.

 

"Does he even have a driving license?"

 

"Mingi!"

 

"Sorry, hyung. Now, tell your favorite person in the entire world what happened?" he snuggles into his side, head against his shoulder. "Did you two finally fuck?" Hongjoong pushes him away, horrified. Suddenly, he doesn't want to tell him anything. There's not  much to it anyway. They both jerked off in their respective bedroom, a wall separating them. Just because Yunho heard doesn't necessarily mean he thought of Hongjoong just like he did think about him.

 

They don't like each other, it doesn't mean anything, yet Hongjoong would love if it did, because he's dumb and gets attached easily.

 

 

When he gets home later that day, he finds Yunho standing by the door to his apartment. Surprised, he clears his throat and takes off his shoes, keys in hand. "Hey. What's up?"

 

Yunho turns around and Hongjoong notices that he's holding a cake, the kind that you can buy in any grocery store, he can even see the _happy birthday_ written in a tacky font on top of it. Is Yunho celebrating?

 

"Hongjoong!" He pushes the cake into Hongjoong's hands. "This is for you.... I wanted to apologize. For a lot of things, actually." The shorter of the two glances at the cake and smirks. "Or is this a thank you gift for making you cum yesterday?" Yunho's entire face turns red. It's the first time he's seen him flustered. Cackling, he unlocks the door and looks back at Yunho. "Come in, there's no way I can eat this by myself. I'll make tea."

 

****

 

He places the mug on the table and Yunho nods, muttering a soft "thank you". Hongjoong slices the cake and pushes a piece towards the taller boy who starts munching on it happily, the crumbs falling out of his mouth make Hongjoong cringe but he's enjoying Yunho's presence too much to say anything. "Why did it take us so long to start acting like proper adults and talk?" he asks and Yunho shrugs, stuffing his face. It's awfully cute, how his cheeks puff out, and the butter cream in the corners of his mouth looks both adorable and inappropriate.

 

"Honestly, I don't know. I was too shy to approach you."

 

"You?" Hongjoong barks out a laugh. "Shy? You didn't seem shy when you opened your door butt naked."

 

"Did you like what you saw?" Yunho winks at him and he laughs again; reaching over, he swipes some of the butter cream off the cake with his finger and smudges it across Yunho's cheek, who squeaks in surprise. "You didn't just-"

 

"What are you going to do about it big boy?" Hongjoong giggles as Yunho tackles him to the ground, making a mess, getting the damn butter cream even into his hair, but he doesn't mind because Yunho is _close,_ he can feel his breath on his face, he's sitting on him, knees by his sides. Hongjoong's breath hitches. Wow, they're moving real fast. Not even 24 hours ago, they hated each other's guts, getting off together, now they're rolling on his living room floor and Hongjoong really wants to kiss his neighbor's stupid face. "You're making a mess."

 

"Let me clean this up then," Yunho says, voice wavering. He leans down and _licks_ Hongjoong's cheek. The shorter man's breath hitches and he squeals as he tries to push him off.

 

"What are you doing, idiot!"

 

"What I have wanted for a while," he leans down again, kissing the cream away, lowkey kissing Hongjoong's face.

 

"Kiss me properly, for fuck's sake," he groans, so Yunho does. It's messy, way too much tongue and saliva, but also completely perfect, Hongjoong wouldn't have it any other way. He tangles his fingers in Yunho's hair, tugging on it slightly, earning a low groan from the other man.

 

"I really wanna suck you off, couldn't stop thinking about it since yesterday," Yunho whispers against his lips. Hongjoongs chokes on a moan.

 

"Holy shit, you can't just say that!"

 

"Can I do it, then?" his cheeks are flushed with an adorable shade of pink and he's a little out of breath. In Hongjoong's opinion, he looks beautiful.

 

"You better, I have the damn frosting everywhere and you promised you'd clean me up. Go ahead."

 

Yunho chuckles and kisses his lips quickly. "Aye aye captain!"

 

****

 

"So you're all happy, now when you're getting dicked down regularly?" Mingi chuckles. This time, they're at Hongjoong's place because he refuses to pay so much money for shitty coffee.

 

"Stop saying that, I was happy before," Hongjoong rolls his eyes so hard they almost get stuck. "He just makes things _better._ " And it's true. It's not like his life was miserable before, maybe a little more difficult  because of their stupid neighbor war, or whatever that was that they had going on, and with that gone, his life is pretty much close to perfect. He's got a nice job, a nice apartment, and a pretty nice boyfriend, if he says so himself.

 

"When am I going to meet him, anyway? You've been together for ages and you always wave me off whenever  I ask," Mingi pouts, knowing that his hyung is weak for this pout.

 

"I don't know, Min. When we all have the time to sit down and chat or whatever. Soon,  I promise." Mingi glares at him, not believing him. "You know, my beloved Hongjoong hyung, we all have had time to hang out, but you two prefer staying home and fucking on every surface possible." Hongjoong just shrugs, because, well, it's the truth, there's no point in lying. After all those he's heard Yunho fuck someone else, he can and will take any opportunity to be the one receiving his attention and affection.

 

The front door opens and both men whip their heads to look at the newcomer. "Hey baby, I got from work early to-" Yunho freezes in his steps, staring at Mingi. "Hongjoong?"

 

"This is Mingi!" the shortest of them all says cheerfully, even though he noticed the change in Yunho's expression.

 

"He knows."

 

"I know," Yunho says at the same time as Mingi. "He was one of my late night visitors." And Hongjoong is not jealous. Not really. Just a little. "He stole my wristwatch," Yunho adds.

 

"I didn't steal it! I thought it was mine! I gave it back!" they start bickering and Hongjoong stares at them affectionately. He's surrounded by idiots. Wouldn't change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I have [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/_candystyx_) ! Talk to me if u wanna :')


End file.
